Desconocido
by lawrenceofPrometheus
Summary: Bella se encamina al bosque para descubrir sus alrededores. Algo inesperado se cruza por su camino... Misteriosas leyendas se entrelazan y Bella descubrira lo que esta a punto de cambiarle la vida. One-shot BellaPOV


"**Desconocido"**

El bosque estaba iluminado. Los rayos del sol caían en las hojas verdes mientras el suave viento las movía ligeramente. El suelo firme en el que estaba parada, parecía temblar debajo de mí. Pero no era el suelo el que temblaba, eran mis piernas que sacudían del terror que llenaba mi cuerpo.

Acababa de presenciar algo... imposible. Aterrador. En este lugar tan pacifico y quieto no me podía quitar la imagen que acosaba mi mente.

El cuerpo de un hombre estaba de rodillas en el suelo. Ante el, un enorme oso con el cuerpo inmóvil y sin rastro de vida. La boca de aquel extraño que no le podía encontrar un nombre, estaba enterrada en el cuello de aquel enorme oso.

Cualquier persona pensaría que tal ves tenia un problema mental, considerando que se le ocurrió matar un animal y besarle el cuello solo porque le dio el gusto.

Era un monstruo, con imagen humana y una belleza que me dejo desmemoriada. Sus manos sujetaban con fuerza el cuello del animal mientras su boca succionaba su vida.

Pude ver largos chorros de sangre recorriendo el grueso pelaje del oso, y una cara de concentración en esa criatura hermosa que acababa de asesinar a un pobre animal.

No se si mi mente aun seguía registrando esto, pero podía sentir como todas las extremidades de mi cuerpo se inmovilizaban y quedaba hecha una estatua ante tal espectáculo.

Eventualmente, el hombre se paró y se paso la manga de su camisa abotonada por su boca, limpiando cualquier rastro de sangre. Sus movimientos eran delicadas y ágiles, y pude sentir el aceleramiento de mi respiracional cada paso de un segundo.

Presenciando mi intensa mirada, su forma deliberadamente se volvió hacia mi, con una divertida sonrisa en sus labios. Hasta ahora no pude apreciar realmente, que tan bella esta criatura era, Su pelo estaba totalmente desordenado, con un color bronce que brillaba en la luz del sol. Su piel pálida y lisa, brillaba como millones de diamantes pegados a sus manos y cara. Sus facciones eran duras y el color ámbar de sus ojos resaltaba desde la distancia en que me encontraba.

Pero antes de que pudiera seguir admirándolo, mi visión se empezó a nublar y pude sentir como todo mi cuerpo se rendía ante el suelo. Y antes de que lo controlara, la oscuridad me cubrió totalmente.

Poco a poco, sentí mi cuerpo salir a consciencia, mis parpados se abrieron lentamente para descubrir mi alrededor.

Estaba confusa y un poco mareada. No podía pensar bien por un momento.

Lo primero que llamo mi atención, fue una familiar figura obstruyendo la luz del sol, por lo que estaba momentáneamente agradecida.

Pero el agradecimiento duro poco, hasta que mi visión se hizo mas clara. Era el monstruo que me había encontrado en el bosque.

Poco a poco, los recuerdos fueron llenando mi mente, y mi mirada buscaba frenéticamente por una salida de este lugar. Al ver a mi alrededor, me di cuenta del cuarto pequeño en el que me encontraba encerrada. Las paredes echas de ladrillo y el cemento visible entre las aberturas. La única provincia de luz, era de la pequeña ventana que estaba obstruida por mi gran miedo.

Mi gran deseo era que esto fuera una pesadilla, que todo lo del bosque quedara olvidado en mi cabeza y no enfrentarme con la realidad nunca más.

Quería gritar, quería moverme lo más rápido posible y salir de ahí para salvar mi vida. Pero todo mi cuerpo estaba tieso, y mi voz no parecía salir de mi garganta. Abrí mi boca pero ningún sonido salio y mi pánico iba aumentando más y más con el paso del tiempo.

Entonces fue el quien hablo:

"Lamento darte aquel susto en el bosque" dijo con un poco de diversión en su voz.

Esto no ayudo nada en tranquilizarme.

"Me temo que presenciaste un momento muy inoportuno"

_¿Inoportuno? ¿A eso le llama __inoportuno?!!_

"Pero no puedo arriesgarme"

Y esto lo dijo con más seriedad, su mirada cambiándose a una intensa y su quijada endureciéndose.

En un abrir y cerrar de ojos, estaba enfrente de mi. Su proximidad poniéndome mas alerta.

Levante mis brazos solo por reflejo, pero hice contacto con su dura y fría piel. Sujeto mis muñecas con un poco de fuerza y no me pude deshacer de sus fuertes brazos.

Intente resistirme, moviendo mis piernas y tratándolo de alejar de mi, pero el era mucho mas fuerte que yo. Su cuerpo cayó sobre el mío y su cara estaba a centímetros de la mía. Podía ver todas sus facciones claramente, la dureza de su quijada, el perfecto ángulo de su nariz, y sus ojos... era el color más intenso y brillante que había visto, un tono ámbar que parecía que su propósito era hipnotizar a sus victimas. Y si ese era el caso, pues estaban haciendo un trabajo estupendo....

Antes de que siguiera con mi encantamiento, sus labios se acercaron a mi oído y podía sentir su aliento contra mi mejilla, provocándome escalofríos por todo mi cuerpo.

"Has visto demasiado" me susurro. "Creo que tienes una idea de lo que en verdad soy".

Mi mente empezó a relacionar todos los sucesos ocurridos…

_2 semanas antes_

Estaba sentada en una banca de madera disfrutando mis alrededores. Mi papa Charlie me había convencido de venir con sus amigos de La Push, la reserva que quedaba a 15 minutos de mi casa en Forks.

Era un atardecer muy hermoso, el sol se ocultaba en el horizonte del mar, dando diferentes texturas de color rosa y naranja a las nubes que estaban esparcidas por el cielo.

Un día normal en Washington es nublado y frío, y aunque el aire me daba un poco de escalofríos, por lo menos las nubes no cubrían el sol.

"Oye Bella, ven a escuchar las historias que Billy tiene que contar" sonó en algún lado la voz entusiasmada de mi papa.

Me puse de pie y me encamine a la fogata que estaba en el centro de un círculo de gente.

"Bueno estas son las leyendas de nuestra tribu..." Empezó con una voz de misterio Billy, el amigo de mi papa.

Mientras contaba la leyenda, me iba imaginando exactamente lo que contaba Billy. Era fascinante saber sobre estas personas supersticiosas y que su descendencia era de lobos. A mí siempre me encantaba escuchar o leer las historias de misterio y ficción, por lo que estuve interesada toda la historia.

Me capto mucho la atención como Billy relataba la historia como si estuviera orgulloso de sus descendientes por haber sido unos valientes guerreros.

Y en toda historia, por supuesto, hay un problema.

Billy empezó a contar acerca de vampiros. El clan enemigo de los lobos. Los describió como criaturas hermosas que dejan estupefactas a cualquier persona que se encuentre con uno. Contó sobre el temor de las aldeas en ese entonces por estas desconocidas criaturas que dejaban muerto tras muerto, y todos, drenados de sangre. No solo hubo muertes, los vampiros de empezaron a multiplicar rápidamente, con solo una mordida a un humano, de esos colmillos que dejaban veneno correr por tus venas para la transformación.

Millones de imágenes pasaron delante de mis ojos como una película.

Al principio no pude encontrar la semejanza entre ambos eventos, pero mi mente parecía estar juntando todas las pistas por su cuenta… piel fría, velocidad, súper fuerza, belleza, inmortalidad, sed por la sangre humana…

Entonces me di cuenta, la criatura que estaba enfrente de mi, presionando su cuerpo de mármol contra el mío.

Quise decirlo en voz alta, pero de mi garganta solo salia un susurro quebrado

"Un Vam-p-iro"

Todo su cuerpo se volvió rígido y levanto su mirada para estar a nivel con la mía. Pude identificar en sus ojos un poco de sorpresa, alo mejor no se esperaba que lo dedujera tan rápido. También vi un poco de desesperación y una batalla interna estaba pasando en su mente. Algo en su mirada me atraía, como dos imanes con polos opuestos. Aun podía sentir el pánico y el temor a morir justo en este momento, pero otra parte de mi se sentía segura con el.

Entonces su mente estaba decidida, pude ver la determinación en sus ojos y pensé que este era mi fin. La hora de mi muerte había llegado y era inevitable.

Sus ojos escanearon mi cara, cada centímetro e imperfeccionalidad la podía detectar rápidamente. Era como si tratara de memorizar cada aspecto de mí y entrar en mis pensamientos a través de mis ojos. Yo tampoco perdí la oportunidad.

Estaba totalmente maravillada por su perfección y tenia un gran impulso por decírselo. Abrí mi boca pero ningún sonido salio, mi garganta estaba seca y deshidratada.

Después de unos minutos, su voz aterciopelada volvió a hablar:

"Lo siento, no tengo otra opción". Mis cejas se juntaron en confusión y antes de que lo pudiera cuestionar, sus labios se pegaron a mi cuello.

El dolor fue inmediato. Sus colmillos hicieron contacto con mi piel.

Cada extremidad de mi cuerpo se sentía como si ardiera en fuego. El dolor era insoportable, y en ese momento pensé que la única salida seria la muerte, un descanso bienvenido.

Quería rogar por que parara, que me matara de una vez por todas, pero su boca se desprendió rápidamente de mi cuello. Entonces lo entendí… Me estaba transformando.

Lentamente su cuerpo se despego del mío, y lo ultimo que alcance a ver fue su forma alejarse.

Antes de que pudiera salir, se dirigió a mí diciendo:

"Mi nombre es Edward Cullen, y te he transformado para que seas mi pareja eternamente"

Peo no podía entender sus palabras, el dolor nublaba todo mí alrededor.

Una vez mas, la oscuridad me cubrió y esta vez, si pude gritar.


End file.
